Weapons of Class Destruction
by The Truth In Fiction
Summary: Serena never told Dan about Blair and Chuck. And Blair did not sleep with Nate because I said so . Starts during The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate
1. Chapter 1

**I will update if you like it. So read and Review.**

**Background: Serena never told Dan about Blair and Chuck. And Blair did not sleep with Nate (because I said so). Starts during ****The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or any of the shows I took quotes from or songs I use.**

**KEY**

Regular

_Inner thoughts_

**Text message**

_**Gossip Girl voice over**_

Weapons of Class Destruction

Chapter 1: The Neutral Zone

Blair is walking to school rejoicing in the fact that she is not caring a Bass she would have to raise alone when she passed the almost daddy smoking. He putting it out as she passes. "Oh, don't stop on my account."

To which he replies "Oh I had to, second hand smoke is bad for the uh..." _ Could it be true?_

_oh shit, what did Serena say?_ "I'm not pregnant. So goodbye mistake, so far in my past I can hardly remember it."_ That was harsh. But what else can I do? And it is true I do regret what happened, I regret pushing him away and I hardly remember why I did it._

Touching Blair's stomach he whispers "You cannot be serious" _Please don't say that please._

"You can't be touching me. Look, if you were going to tell Nate, you would have done so in Monaco but you don't want him to hate you. Game over." _If only I could tell him how much pain that touch causes, how much regret. If only he would stop playing games so I could get over how much I lO.. NO NO don't think that._

"Game's not over until I say it is."_ Don't make me do this._

"Then have fun playing with yourself."_ Please leave me alone. I'm only with Nate because it hurts less then being alone._

As Blair walks way Chuck sends a text that will destroy them both.

Gossip Girl timed the text with the final bell perfectly.

**Gossip Girl****: Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretended to be. Who's your Daddy, B? Baby Daddy that is? Two guys in one week? Talk about doing the nasty, or should I just say being nasty.** **? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl**

When she saw it Blair fled school grounds. _ Oh he's good. And so falls the Queen B._

No matter what she knew she had to talk to Nate so she went straight to his house to get it over with.

He walked in looking almost num. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in."

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just don't know what to do. People Not only lying about your virginity but claiming mutable guys. Saying your pregnant? Who would do that?"

_Shit here it goes _ "Gossip Girl never gets the whole story."

"Are you saying that there is some truth?" _No way there is no way._

"I thought I was pregnant but I'm not."

_waaaaaaa_ "Who? Who would the dad have been because I know it was not me."

"That doesn't matter I sleep with one guy and it is over now. If you cant except that then were over."

"You know, all this time I felt _so_ bad for everything I've done. And when you said you wanted to leave the past in the past, I didn't know we were talking about _your_ past."

"Ok then bye, see you around." Blair turned to leave

"Stop, you were a slut but don't just leave like that."

"Slut?" Blair's voice was dripping with venom.

"You were but it doesn't matter I don't care that is over now."

"You don't care _now_, but holy crap! Are you gonna care when I start to get my revenge on — you'll be doing all sorts of carin'." and with that Blair strutted out of the house.

Blair knew this could end badly but she had no choice but to go to their neutral zone, chuck's favorite out of the way bar. Chuck was already there. "I came to congratulate you in person. You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, all of my friends. Even little Jenny thinks she's too good for me. So, bravo! Just like you wanted. I have no one to turn to but you."

"Actually, you don't even have me."

"We both know that's not true. Why else would you have pushed me so far out of the social arena."

"Because you deserve it."

…

"Why did Nate act as if he though you were a virgin?"

"I never sleep with him. But that doesn't matter I told him I wasn't and we are finally done…FOVEVER."

"You should relived"

"Who wouldn't, he called me a slut."

"So what are you going to do?" Chuck never thought he was going to smirk again but he felt one growing fast.

"Well…"

After they talked for a while and she scared her plan all chuck could say was, "You are going to be so popular in Hell." as she slipped out the door.

The next night Blair's belongings are being loaded into a helicopter when Serena arrives in a taxi "Blair!"

"What? You want a lift to JFK?"

"Your mom said you're going to Paris tonight."

"She has a big mouth."

"B, we're best friends. She was shocked I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

"What I know is how you felt when I left without telling you."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Stay. Don't let these things make you run away like it did me. Like it does everybody in our world."

"Everything's horrible. My whole life is falling apart."

"So rebuild it. You're a Waldorf, remember? People don't tell you who you are,

you tell them. Stay and fight. I'll fight with you."

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm so..."

"So, what? Start over. It can be done. I should know. We can get through this together."

"Sorry S, I'm going but I'll keep in touch."

With that Blair boarded the helicopter which the men had just finished loading and sent a text before leaving. **S is in the clear**

_**Gossip Girl**__**: One good scandal deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? Everyone, if B has anything to say about it. **_

**AN. Confused? then review to find out**

**PS. I used a quote from another show which one. and what is it. Answer correctly and you get a mention in my updated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**I will update if you like it. So read and Review.**

**Background: Serena never told Dan about Blair and Chuck. And Blair did not sleep with Nate (because I said so). Starts during ****The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate**

**Sorry it took so long to update, college is a bitch **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or any of the shows I took quotes from or songs I use.**

**KEY**

Regular

_Inner thoughts_

**Text message**

_**Gossip Girl voice over**_

Weapons of Class Destruction

Chapter 2: Unexpected 

It had been over three weeks since Blair had dropped off the edge of the world and her former minions were running wild. It was like everyone was trying to take a shot at ruining her to gain some social power. And Serena couldn't take it much longer. The worst part was Chuck he now spent al of his time sitting in the courtyard at school observing the goings on with a smirk. He even appeared to be taking notes. If that wasn't enough to frustrate her she now had to live with the waist of space.

Three weeks three days and no sign from her best friend accept an email two weeks ago saying to keep her head down. Serena was preparing for another miserable Monday. when she passed her brother ducking behind a wall on the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from my vallet. He wanted to put my socks on for me this morning." chuck walked up behind them and Eric turned to him and said. "Your servants are very attentive."

"You should meet Bergita the maid." the scumbag replied

"No! No he should not meet Bergita, he's 14," she turned to her brother. "ignore this person."

"May I remind you Serena that you used to have a sense of humor." Chuck smirked before descending the stairs.

Serena sighed, Chuck appeared cheerful which was normally a sign that it was going to be along week.

**Gossip Girl****: Can it be the former queen? The missing B was spotted getting out of a cab in front of her building this morning looking as put together as ever. Where you been B? And why did you come back? All I know is that playtime is over and it is time to pay. ****You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl**

Seconds after the message arrived Blair Waldorf herself appeared at the gates of the school. And all movement and talking stopped. Not one person there who would not say she was looking confident. Everyone who crossed her was half afraid. The only thing that kept them somewhat comforted was the knowledge that Chuck seemed to be enjoying her time on the bottom of social ladder.

And then there hopes were dashed as she, after pausing to take in the courtyard, walked strait up to Chuck himself. He turned to her and said, "This should be fun." And handed her the same notebook he had held the entire time she was gone taking note on all the disloyal.

* * *

AN: I know it's short I wanted to get something out. The good news is that the next chapter should be up a lot sooner.

Last weeks quotes from Veronica Mars The Bitch is Back:

**Veronica**: You don't care _now_, but holy crap! Are you gonna care when I start to get my revenge on — you'll be doing all sorts of carin'.

**Veronica**: You are going to be so popular in Hell. (rose noticed that this was a quote)

Also the title the The Neutral Zone came from Star Trek: the next generation

No quotes this week but your welcome to summit suggestions for me to use in my next update (by private message)


	3. Chapter 3: The Bitch is Back

**I will update if you like it. So read and Review.**

**Background: Serena never told Dan about Blair and Chuck. And Blair did not sleep with Nate (because I said so). Starts during ****The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate**

**Sorry it took so long to update, college is a bitch **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or any of the shows I took quotes from or songs I use.**

**KEY**

Regular

_Inner thoughts_

**Text message**

_**Gossip Girl voice over**_

Weapons of Class Destruction

Chapter 3: The Bitch is Back

Previously in Weapons of Class Destruction:

Seconds after the message arrived Blair Waldorf herself appeared at the gates of the school. And all movement and talking stopped. Not one person there would not say she was looking confident. Everyone who crossed her was half afraid. The only thing that kept them somewhat comforted was the knowledge that Chuck seemed to be enjoying her time on the bottom of social ladder.

And then there hopes were dashed as she, after pausing to take in the courtyard, walked strait up to Chuck himself. He turned to her and said, "This should be fun." And handed her the same notebook he had held the entire time she was gone taking note on all the disloyal.

* * *

**Gossip Girl**** here it looks like the Queen is in league with the devil. Spotted, Blair, Chuck's notebook in hand, heading off to class. If you have even made a joke about her since she has been gone I suggest you hide. ****You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl**

By the time lunch came the whole school was on eggshells. Blair had kept the notebook at all times and was even seen adding notes to Chucks.

The girls of the steps fearfully sat in their usual spot. It had just occurred to them that Chuck had recently been lunching a few steps up from them, within earshot and he was there again today.

Five minutes into Lunch Blair walked right past them and joined him with his notebook open in hand and an iPod in her ears. When she sat down he pulled a bud from her ear and put in his own.

The city is at war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends  
This little girl was alone in the world  
Until she found a way to get a fix for free  
Oh pretty please  
It breaks my heart to see another tragedy  
She finally got her picture on TV

Chuck chuckled as she put her iPod in her Mark Jacobs purse. "This isn't a French lecture."

"I need inspiration." She said showing him the page she had been studying.

Jenny Humphrey:

Tried to take your crown

General bad mouthing

Annoying

"I have something special for that little problem, but I'll need a kiss as payment."

The girls of the steps who had been listening all turned to look at that. Blair rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. At this the girls relaxed until Chuck responded. "Not good enough." before grabbing her for a deep kiss. And everyone on and by the steps froze. The first person to snap out of the shock pulled out there phone a snapped a picture.

**Gossip Girl**** here correction it looks like the Queen is WITH the devil. Spotted Blair and Chuck's KISSING. Don't believe me I have proof. ****You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl**

Attached was the pair in a lip lock.

The couple looked at the text and put there phones away.

Nate on the other hand could not move. _How did this happen? Wait ,oh god…is he the one she…_

AN: I know it's short and late, sorry I have been busy. But here it is please review.

Ok who can identify to song.


End file.
